My Little Pony: A Hearth's Warming Eve Unicornpel
by JusSonic
Summary: A Homestar Runner Decemberween short fanmake. Granny Smith appears to be dying and it's up to Rarity and Spike to help her in hopes for a Hearth's Warming Eve miracle.


Author's note  
JusSonic here; This may be the last Hearth's Warming Eve fanmake story for a while, unless the Homestar Runner people starts making new stuff soon or unless I decided to do the remaining ones (which is a Strong Bad E-Mail one while the rest is not much to look at).

This takes place before the plays in regular and fanfic Season 2.

* * *

It is snowy in Ponyville as it is getting close to that fine time of year in Equestria, Hearth's Warming Eve. Spike and Rarity are heading through the field with a dish of some sort on the white unicorn's back.

"Rarity, not to complain to anything but can you tell me why we're going through the blizzard again?" Spike complains to his secret love. "I don't think I can slog much futher here."

"Now Spikey-Wikey; As I told you at Hearth's Warming Eve time, it's out duty as ponies or dragons who are associated with the Elements of Harmony to find those much and very much, really odd and a lot much less fortunate to help and help them." Rarity explains to Spike with a smile.

"And bringing this pony bean sprouts is helping, right?"

"Spike, hush up and keep walking. We should be there soon."

The two came up to a bush outside the Apples' farms. Spike, recognizing it, frowns as he exclaims, "Oh geez, this mare as in Applejack's Granny Smith? When you said 'less fortunate', I thought you meant Time Turner for a moment."

In the snow, Time Turner peeks out, wearing a box of cereal on his head as he exclaims, "Yeah, same here!"

Rarity of course ignores both Spike and Caramel, after all Granny Smith is no exception to the whole thing. The white unicorn uses her magic to make some sort of doorbell to be ringing.

As traffic noises are heard, Granny Smith somehow roses out of the bush, facing away from the two as she answers, "Hello there, Shuuy?"

"Hey there, Granny Smith," Rarity greets Granniy Smith who didn't see her and Spike, "Happy Hearth's Warming Eve!"

"What? This is a frank call?"

"Uh, Miss Smith; we're over here." Rarity points out, causing Granny Smith to turn around to the two. "Ahem, we brought you some food for the holidays."

"Right, we came here to give you a little Happy Hearth's Warming Eve, going right off the high pony." Spike said, trying to avoid sounding bored a bit. Obviously this dragon wants to be elsewhere right now.

"Hey, thanks, Hot Pooey." Granny Smith said weirdly, "Care to come inside or something?"

"Uh, Rarity; Did Granny Smith just called me 'Hot Pooey' and invited me inside that bush as well?"

"Probably," Rarity said embarrassed while smiling nervously to the little dragon.

"Ugh, that's it. I'm heading back to your place. Later on, we'll conspire." Spike snaps, wanting to leave now. With that, the baby dragon took his leave. Rarity shook her head; her Spikey-Wikey has no Hearth's Warming Eve spirit here. Just then, the white unicorn notices the old mare shivering.

"Oh, poor old mare, what's wrong?"

"Nothing much...just dying," Granny Smith mutters a bit.

"Gasp!" Rarity exclaims in shock and alarm. This doesn't sound good, not at all!

We see a red title card with a holy bordor sliding on the screen as these words appear that a voice is singing, _**"A Hearth's Warming Eve Unicornpel; The name of this fanmake."**_

**"My Little Pony: A Hearth's Warming Eve Unicornpel"**

Rarity knew that she must help Granny Smith somehow. At her Carousel Baroque, Spike smiles as he is wearing a sweater and a red bow...made out of mistletoe. The dragon is lying on the white unicorn's couch, wanting a kiss from her.

"Oh Rarity, honey; Are you here? I'm wearing a sweater made out of mistletoe...which probably got itching colony bugs inside!" Spike calls out to Rarity slyly. For a moment, he thought that he himself could sense her...but as a lot of bugs jump around him, the baby dragon yelps upon seeing a familiar old mare, "Gah; You?"

Spike sat up as Granny Smith speaks in a sing-song voice, _**"Hot pooey.**_" The baby dragon looks confused, what is she doing here? Rarity came into the room.

"Rarity, what gives here? Why did you bring Granny Smith here...and just when I planned on giving you your Hearth's Warming Eve make-out present."

Spike gave a wink to Rarity while clicking his mouth. The white unicorn of course sighs while explaining, "Spike, this is serious here! Granny Smith is dying!"

Granny Smith nods a bit. Spike goes near to the two as he said anxiously, "Oh cool. So we will make out later, right? So what's the time you will give her? 5 minutes? No minutes; How about no minutes, huh?"

"Spikey-Wikey, I seriously don't have time in tricking you into making out with a mop this year! Hmm, perhaps if we were to get enough holiday cheer into the old mare, maybe Granny Smith can squeeze out a Hearth's Warming Eve miracle!"

"Oh right, I love putting in holiday cheer. I will go get my..." Spike said as he takes out a black rod wrapped in gold and white tinsel from who knows where. "...my tinsel wrapped cram rod!"

Spike glances around, while shrugging as he said, "Right, back now."

* * *

We see the next words in a red card that said, 'Holiday Cheer Cramlist! Caroling'.

In the snow, Granny Smith stands near Spike and Rarity who are singing near a tub that has wooden boards in it...that has Derpy inside the thing as well.

Both: _**Time Turner's been drinking non-specific mouthwash-ween**_.

I need you to sign here." A stallion said, holding out some papers to the three as Spike and Rarity sang a licensed song and must pay the fees. Of course, the baby dragon just pushes the papers away with the cram rod, not interested.

"Thanks, Rarity, Spike; that warms my heart." Derpy said inside the tub. The Pegasi peeks through the wood while speaking, "As well as stave off the onset of hypothermia. Then again, I deal with a month-long coma before so it's no big deal."

Granny Smith groans while swaying a bit, "My coma's toast..."

"Time to go," Rarity exclaims in worry as she pulls Granny Smith along, Spike follows quickly. The old mare may be getting worst!

* * *

We now see the red card as 'Caroling' is crossing. The word replacing it is said 'Greeting Card!'

The trio is at a photo shoot, Spike is in the sweater once more with Rarity having lights in her man and Granny Smith wearing an olive green cardigan gathered together. They are getting their picture taken by Pinkie Pie who is wearing the camera while motioning.

"Okay, Spike, I want you move slightly to the right." Pinkie said, making a gesture with her hoof. Spike nods as he moves slightly to the right. "Now Rarity, move up slightly."

Rarity nods as she moves up slightly. Pinkie now gestures to Granny Smith, saying, "Granny Smith, move to the right." The old mare moves slightly to the right. "No, no, no; A bit more!"

Pinkie motions her on some more, Granny Smith moves on. Soon she is almost halfway out of the gram before the pink pony motions her to stop while saying, "Stop! Good!" Pinkie Pie picks up a Bushwoolie toy, squeezing it. "Now say 'Cupcakes'!"

"Cupcakes," The trio exclaims at once. Soon a flash happens. We see the cut marked 'Seasoned Greetings' which show Spike and Rarity...Granny Smith is halfway out of the frame.

* * *

Back at the Carousel Baroque, Rarity is wearing her glass, looking at the list while speaking to Spike, "Okay, Spike, we should make the corresponding newsletter so we can brag about our family...as in honorable of course.. Using her magic, the white unicorn begins writing rapidly. "Oh, this year was so great! Even our family is so great! My little Spikey-Wikey is starting fourth grade! My, how time flies. It's so great!"

Fixing her pen, Rarity continues, "Yes, Granny Smith won first place in old sports, selected most likely to be terminally ill. I am in the fashion clbu as well as the PTA carriage pool. Let's not forget the back-splash. Yes, it's so great. Warm wishes, The Rarity-Spike-Smiths."

Spike, sitting on the arm with the cram stick while Granny Smith sat on the couch while saying, "Our family is, literally and figuratively, so great. Even Rarity made me a part of it." The old mare of course groans.

"Time to move on."

* * *

We see the card shown again with 'Greeting Card' getting crossed. Now another word took its place: Waiting in Line.

Outside a stand, a silhouette of a pony was waving his hooves around as a line of Ponyville citizens in the shadows are waiting. Spike's group is waiting in the back.

"I got a deal of everything; I've got all kinds of deals!" The sales pony exclaims eagerly.

Spike pauses a bit then turns to Twilight and Nyx who are nearby, asking, "So Twilight, what is this line for?"

"Mommy said it's for the holidays." Nyx explains to Spike playfully.

"More like looking for stuff on short term notice." Twilight explains to Spike with a smile.

"Awesome! How long is it?" Spike asks his family with a smile.

"I think 3 miles or 18 days, give or take."

Just then Granny Smith turns around while groaning, making Twilight frowns a bit. Nyx spoke up, "Hey Spike; what's wrong with Granny Smith?"

"All right, enough, let's move! Preoww," Rarity exclaims as she pulls Granny Smith out of the line, dashing off with her, much to the concern of the ponies.

* * *

Now the previous word on the card is crossed out, some last words take its place 'Tree Lighting'.

Now it's time for Rarity's group to try to time the lights. Time Turner came up to them as Spike waves the cram rod around, saying, "Nothing shows off Hearth's Warming Eve cheer like the annual lighting of the lights attached to a pole that looks like a tree."

Sure enough, there's a telephone phone that has yellow lights strung from the pole with an extension cord seen plugged in it. Granny Smith sway around, apparently nothing is forcing thus far for her.

Spike takes the cord while remarking, "If something this awesome won't cure Granny Smith, then we don't know what will!"

"Yeah, don't I know it," Time Turner exclaims with a heck. "Heck, last year these lights cure me of chronic athlete's tongue. The year before, rub rash and then hot pooey..."

"Ugh, no offense but you disgusts me, Time Turner."

Time Turner frowns as Spike pretends to throw up. Why must his friends always do this to him? Anyway, the plugs are plugged in causing the lights to be turned on. The ponies and dragon smiles (well, almost for Granny Smith) as they watch this amazing sight.

"Oh!" Most of the ponies exclaims in awe. Of course, turning this time, Granny Smith became a bit more ill as she prepares to pass out at any given moment.

"Amazing, darling; why, if it was pitched black, I squinted and I was a few miles away, this would almost look like a tree!" Rarity exclaims in amazement. "Granny Smith, is this wonderful or not; Something that is a real miracle-inducing spectacle, correct?"

"Oh my Toyota Cressida..." Granny Smith groans. To the others' concern, the pony collapses and fell to the snow.

"Oh dear!"

"Hoo boy," Spike said with a gulp of concern. How will he and his friends help Granny Smith now?

By this time, Rainbow, Applejack and the CMC arrive on the scene, the blue Pegasus pony ask, "Hey, what the hay is going on here?"

"Is 'dat Granny Smith 'in 'de snow?" Applejack asks Rarity upon seeing her grandmother unconscious in the snow.

"We need help, fast! I think Granny Smith is dying!" Rainbow exclaims to her friends in concern.

"What gave you that idea?" Rainbow asks Rarity skeptically.

"Well, she told us when we brought him a hot covered dish to brighten her life up."

"Aw, horny toads. Not 'dis again." Apple Bloom groans a bit. "Why must Granny Smith make a spectacle o' herself every Hearth's Warming Eve?"

"So let me get this straight: she told you...you decided to take at face value something a pony whose lives on a farm and talks to jars had said." Rainbow said to Rarity dryly.

"Perhaps," Rarity said sheepishly.

"No offense, but Granny Smith is always 'de drama queen when it comes 'ta dying on Hearth's Warming Eve." Applejack said with a sigh.

We see a brief flashback of Granny Smith at the house near the couch; Rainbow and Scootaloo are preparing to jump onto a familiar dish on it for some reason. Sweetie's voice comments, "This pony is the same one, not 15 minutes ago, who told Rainbow she 'might past away if she Dinty Moore', whatever that means."

In the present, Granny Smith regain conscious, holding up a opened can that said 'Dented', while mumbling, "You rally might, Pez dispenser." The old mare collapses once more.

"Oh brother," Scootaloo said with a sigh.

"Come on, even ponies knows that the way to way to save Granny Smith is to cut a bunch of motor sports magazines in half and pour gravy on a defibrillator." Rainbow said with a nod. "We will show you; Applejack?"

"Right," Applejack exclaims as she holds out a sports magazine while the CMC are standing near to a defibrillator as well as a gravy boat. The Earth pony then rips the magazines apart as the fillies pour the gravy onto the said defibrillator.

Suddenly as if a miracle has been performed, Granny Smith begins to glow, all rising and healed up. The old mare exclaims, "Oh, Celestia! It really is..."

Most of the cast is gathered around the tree (Derpy is still locked in the tub). All of them exclaim eagerly, "A Hearth's Warming Eve; Unicornpel!"

Spike pauses then frowns in disappointment as he remarks, "Man, no pony is dying..."

Of course, unknown to the ponies, we see a familiar filly, Diamond Tiara, looking pals as she lie in the snow, coughing, "Hey, some help here! Cough cough. I'm dying! Hello?"

Silver Spoon pass by, saying dryly, "Diamond, suck it up. You're only pretending to die to get attention."

* * *

We see a TV program showing a strange commercial.

"All right, from the makers of Hot Jones, here is Hot Pooey, our newest holiday sensation!" An announcer exclaims as we see a different mug that is censored, "Hot Pooey!"

A speech bubble with a beard on the mug appears, as the announcer adds, "Holy Celestia, what have we done?"

* * *

Inside the Carousel Baroque, Spike is smiling in the closet as he is finally with his one true love almost to Hearths' Warming Eve.

"Oh yeah...I gotta say. Oh twice, Rarity, so romantic that you lured me into this closet," Spike is heard saying happily. Of course, we see a familiar unicorn passing by it while smiling. Turns out Rarity has tricked Spike into making out with a mop this year after all. "Oh, the way your wet string face smells like seven kitchen floor...cough cough...Cockroach!"

The End

Cast list  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike the Dragon  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Granny Smith, Derpy Hooves  
Ashleigh Bell: Rainbow Dash, Applejack  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Daveigh Chase: Nyx  
Matt Smith: Time Turner  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeline Peters: Scootaloo  
Chantal Stand: Diamond Tiara  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Silver Spoon  
Peter New: Announcer, Licensed Pony, Sales Pony

Author's note  
And thus, another Hearth's Warming Eve fic is done. Now for the subject if I will do the other Homestar Runner Decemberween stuff...that is yet to be determined. The only ones remaining is an Email menu, a Snow Globe like thing, the e-mail 'what I want' (which I will cover in a Rainbow Dash's E-Mail chapter), Hooked on Decemberween which is nothing but songs (old and new), with two shorts having nothing to do with Decemberween and the last one involved Halloween costumes to make up for no Halloween one time.

In closure, I think I am done with making Christmas in July fics for this year. I hope you all enjoy this story. Until next time, have a Merry Christmas in July. Read and review!


End file.
